User talk:Hollyfire53
User Talk: Hollyfire53/ Archive 1 I've got one super annoying, stupid, weird, spoiled, sister, and one ok brother. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 23:02, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Uppdate User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) update on Martin the Warrior 2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ??????? how on eath did you guess my Name? NOT!!! hahaha though serious;y- what does BJ stand for? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, I;m that good? nah, I'm just lucky. Sure, yah can use my user name. I got it from LOTR after my favorite character. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update, BTW. Whatevr. I'll be off for a sec- doing something. Is you r new un a sequel to Triss? Wow, that would make 3 sequel total! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:59, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, update- MTW2. User blog:Shieldmaiden\Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I LOVE it. i gotta eat breakfast now. be back. oh and can you read my fan fic, Lenna Wildlough: The High Rhulain and tell me what you think? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 17:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) sure I would love to talk, what you want to talk specifically about? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) yes, yes. theres Tirborath. however shield maiden took over. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? Im sure I speak for us both when I say, thank you so much :D You read every fan fic there is? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 22:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) hmm... HAHA! well Im glad for you because I have hardly read any of them :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'm about to update User blog:Pinedance Coneslinger/A Coneslinger's Quest. First fight next chapter! BTW, with Warriors I have just finished reading Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest hour, Starlight, Twilight, and Sunset.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) the closest Ive done of one was a cougar... why? Hello I have comleted Martin the warrior 2. The end. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) mmk so are you planning on writing another fan fic after this current one? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC) well, I hope you do! I really like all of them! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:19, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yup Of course you can! Can I use yours?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 17:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, I started Fenna of Southsward! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Definitely! Of course! I'll read them as soon as I can! Everyone seems to have the best fanfics I've ever read! They just keep getting better and better! Arrowtail Talk to me! 23:29, 18 February 2009 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHA Heehee! I just finished Pindance Coneslinger's and your's is next! MWAHAHAHAHA! Heehee! I just finished Pindance Coneslinger's and your's is next! Arrowtail Talk to me! 23:35, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Oops! I double posted on accident! Pic for Shieldmaiden Sure I'll make you an otter with a shield! Any special symbols you want on it? I might be able to make her a special outfit to if you want. Just tell me how you want it done, and hopefully I'll have it for you by Friday. (I'll be leaving Friday and won't be back till late Saturday.)--MERLOCK 00:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hiya, I'll probably have your pick up sometime Sunday or after, I'm going to a concert thingy Friday and won't be back till midnight Saturday.